Talk:Maps
Templates Is there a template on how to format individual map pages? If there isn't, it should be done. Here're examples from the Liandri Archives. -- 03:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean a guideline, a standard lists of sections to do (and "style" to follow) in pages about maps? Because in a wiki, usually a "template" is a different thing (it's a page -incorporated into another one- that usually consists in a info box, with standard infos about the article or links to similar pages). I don't know. For who is interested in expanding the Wiki, I did the WikiWorks page, but I never focused too much around maps pages... --The Gig 07:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::PS: You did a very nice work the the general "maps" page! Congratulations! :) --The Gig 07:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::About the guideline (let's say "layout"?)... well, I suppose a page about a map could mention its size and suggested number of players, its primary gametype and all supported gametypes, mention its authors... possibly provide one or two screenshots at least. --The Gig 08:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, something like map info, (author, amount of players it supports based on mapsize, gametypes) a short map description, the weapons and items it has, DOM points for the DOM maps, some screenshots. Something like that, so every map can have it's own page. If you see the maps linked in that LA guideline, you'll see that each map has a very similar design. -- 11:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, I've started with Aggressor, any thoughts about it's design? BTW, I think it would be a good idea to move the map pages to the Maps/ namespace, such as Maps/Aggressor -- 14:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay for me. Do you wanna ask others here? Technically, it's not called a "namespace" (unlike Wikipedia, here we do not use different namespaces; in a dedicated namespace it would have appeared as "Maps:Aggressor"), but a "sub-page", mode off but the use is right anyway. Considering that moving a page tends to create a "redirect" from the old to the new name, do you think that redirect should be creted/keeped or not created/deleted? --The Gig 10:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The "namespace" thing I was talking about is something from TVT, they have a namespace for each genre ("WesternAnimation/" "Music/") and for other stuff ("Trivia/" "Analysis/" "Characters/") hence my suggestion. :P Here we have the ModCompat/ and Wishlist/ namespaces as examples. Helps to keep the data sorted. And redirects are kept or created, depending the case, so my answers to both questions are yes (I did request help) and keep/create redirects. --PumpkinKnight 17:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, you can move the pages to sub-pages, then! :) (about the diffence between namescapes and sub:pages: Q3A/PointRelease means that "/PointRelease" is a sub-page of Q3A, while Talk:Maps means that "Maps" is a page in the namespace called "Talk:". It is ok to use sub-pages for map pages, I was simply pointing out their correct name.). --The Gig 08:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well, yeah, they call them namespaces, but they also call them subpages, guess they don't have that differentiation. :P BTW, I've remembered how to do templates, and I gave many of the map pages a lift. I'm still not sure if we should work on the dummied out maps as well. --PumpkinKnight 00:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC)